


Star Crossed Lovers

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Hell is a Demon School instead of a world, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere!Vaggie, inspired by Yandere Simulator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Tophet Academy is a school dedicated to teaching demons witchcraft, and black and white magic.. Vagatha "Vaggie" is one of the students in the academy, a moth demon who feels... incomplete.. Until the day she met the daughter of the headmaster, Charlotte "Charlie" and everything change for the better... and worse...Charlie will be hers... No matter the cost.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

The Tophet Institution was once a huge school located in the midst of the Pentagram. The institute was dedicated to teaching various demons of the Pentagram country big and small, black and white magic. For hundreds and hundreds of years the institution was regarded as successful with their graduating students passing with flying colors, rarely any failure rates.

Then one day in the 1930s, a dark force rose, a tragedy that would forever haunt the Tophet Institution for the rise of its existence.

A mysterious denizen of the city known as the Radio Demon, seemingly overnight casted a massive shadow above the entire institution and the students and faculty inside.... Countless demons were slaughtered mercilessly, in a variety of gruesome and ghastly ways, each death more bloody and grim that the last. Worse, the Radio Demon broadcasted the horrendous event for all of the country, for all of the world to see...

The bloodbath lasted for many days... Very few demons survived the Radio Demon's wrath... And only one manage to defeat him.

Before his invasion, the Radio Demon presented himself as a professor, and made a deal with the daughter of the headmistress. The daughter, consumed with love and lust for him, agreed to the deal, allowing the Radio Demon to begin his massacre...

However, a demon who was in love with the headmistress's daughter survived the carnage, and used all of his magic and affection for his love to finish off the Radio Demon once and for all.. Unfortunately, his power wasn't enough to fully kill him, instead it banished the evildoer far deep underneath the institution. The demon died from exhaustion in the arms of the headmistress's daughter... his last words confessing his love for her. After the danger pass, the surviving demons were free to leave...

With over half of the population dead, and fears of the Radio Demon returning, the headmistress made the decision to close down the institute.

Tophet Institute's gates closed, empty and abandoned for eighty long years....

Until to everyone's surprise, the gates began to open, the lights turned on and applications were being received and accepted.. A noble man named Lucifer brought and refurnished the building as a birthday gift for his young daughter, Charlotte who desired to bring new meaning to the building.

The institute reopened and students were repopulating the area. Despite reluctance from fresh students and faculty, they gave Tophet another chance and for the first couple of years, no signs of the monster appeared and the students felt safe. But this didn't stop rumors that one day the dreaded Radio Demon will return.

It's rumored, he will come back to the institution as a new professor, where he'll seduce the headmaster's daughter into taking his deal in order to reform his lost powers under the famous cherry blossom tree behind the school. It's mythicized if one confess their love to another under the Friday dusk where the sakura petals will fall, the couple would create a bond of everlasting love and stay together and happy forever...

Exactly what the Radio Demon would want.. If the girl agrees to his deal, the Radio Demon will regain his powers, and the school is doomed to another bloodbath... If the girl refuses, the school is safe and the Radio Demon will be banished back into the dirt...

But only a fool would believe that! Right?


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tophet's uniforms is a white shirt with a red tie (males) or floppy bow (females), and black pants (males) or knee height skirt with red stripes around the hems (females).
> 
> Because Tophet is meant to be less strict, students are allowed to do whatever they want to their shoes, stockings, hair, accessories and appearance in general.
> 
> Despite the dress codes commanding that girls wear the female uniform and boys wear the male uniform, Angel (the first rival) will be wearing the female uniform regardless. The school suspects he does it because Charlie wears the boys' uniform (though it's rumor that Charlie does it because she has privileges being the headmaster's daughter when in reality she wears the boys' uniform because it makes her look more professional and it's easier to get around in)
> 
> List of Rivals in order! Some of them are in love with Charlie but others don’t have any attraction to her and just gives her a hard time. There are two surprise rivals (????) feel free to guess (they are canon characters)
> 
> 1: Angel Dust
> 
> 2: ????
> 
> 3: Husk
> 
> 4: ????
> 
> 5: Niffty
> 
> 6: Alastor

_Another day... another migraine._ Vaggie thought, weakly opening her eye, staring at her alarm... She was a short moth demon with grey hair. As a result of an... incident a few years ago, she had an X mark where her right eye should be. 7:50am... She had ten minutes to get to school but she couldn't stop dreaming... 

She had a dream... A dream where she met "The One", the one she's been waiting for since she was a child... She didn't know who they were but she knew how happy she was to be with them in her dreams...

 _One more minute..._ She thought, closing her eyes...

.....

"Ah..." Vaggie opened her eye, yawning and stretching. She stared at her clock and to her horror, the time said 8:05. Oh shit! _SHITSHITSHIT!_ Vaggie rushed to her feet, and began to prepare her for the day, throwing on her uniform and grabbing her book bag before rushing out the door and made her way on the path to Tophet.

Another day, another migraine indeed... A day at Tophet was always the same. She didn't had any friends to hang out with nor family to contact in her free time, it was just herself all day every day. Her parents went missing when she was younger.. she hardly remembered them, hell, she would've forgotten their faces if it weren't for pictures. Vaggie only enrolled in Tophet because she heard all the benefits it would offer for her future. One of the classes Vags manage to exceed in was weaponry, she wasn't the best at magic.

After a few minutes of walking, she entered the school, almost all of the students were in their classrooms, leaving her alone in the second floor hallways. She sighed as she walked down the hall.

She heard some footsteps from around the corner...

The moth stopped curiously. She started to walk closer to the corner where the fast paced footsteps grew louder and louder until she heard some paper rustling, "Damn it." 

Vaggie peered over the corner and saw a blond wearing the male school uniform, kneeling before a bunch of papers she was quickly trying to pick up. Vags spotted a few demons walking pass her, not interested in helping. The moth stepped into the girl's field of view, "Need a hand?"

The girl looked up at the moth, revealing her fair white skin and rose colored cheeks, "Yes! Absolutely! Thank you!" She exclaimed. Vaggie began picking up a couple of the sheets, once all of the papers were picked up, the girl stood up, "Thank you misssssss-"

"Vaggie." Vaggie said.

"Nice to meet you Vaggie! I'm Charlie!" The girl smiled, holding her papers close to her chest, before exchanging one of her hands to the moth, "Would you like to help me hang these flyers?" 

"I kinda have to get to class." Vaggie replied.

"I'm sure they'll understand! You are helping someone, that's a reasonable excuse right?" Charlie asked. Vaggie shrugged in response, she couldn't get her eyes off the beautiful demon girl in front of her... Her heart was beating so fast in a way she never felt before...

 _I'm sure I can skip some class..._ Vaggie thought as she followed Charlie down the hall, she started hanging some flyers in some walls. The flyers had in big bold letters: **HAPPY CLUB! Music! Rehab! Friendship! Music! Room 3-2**

Vaggie quirked her head, "Happy Club?" 

"Yeah! After the... cannibal club was shut down, I decided to repurpose the room for a better cause!" Charlie explained, "I want to help my people discover who they are, and even help some of the... more immoral demons change into saints! My father was reluctant but he said yes after I manage to convince the guidance counselor and secretary! She... uh... refused at first until the leader of the cannibal club hadn't been showing up for the past month... Heh."

"Father?" Vaggie asked, "Wait a minute... are you-"

Charlie chuckled, "Heh yeah.. I don't exactly throw my title around..."

"I don't mind." Vaggie smiled. Charlie smiled back.

"I can't wait! As soon as I spread the word, demons will come!"

"You seem pretty hopeful." Vaggie commented.

"Hehe you've noticed!" Charlie giggled, "Would you like to be the first member? I would LOVE to have you!"

Vaggie thought for a moment... She wasn't exactly sure. This whole idea sounded crazy yet.. amusing, "Maybe later.." She said.

"Aw that's alright. I'll keep the seat warm for you Vaggie!" The bell rang once again, "Oh, we're super late... Heh, so I'll catch you later?" Charlie's smile was ever widening as she walked happily down the hall. Vaggie stood in her spot, feeling a fast thumping in her chest, and warmth in her cheeks...

_____

 _That girl... Charlie... was so nice to me..._ Vaggie thought, zoning out in class.. _It's like it was... destiny to meet her.. I've never felt so.. happy in my life. Shit, why I did turn down her offer? I need to go back to her!_

The bell rang, and Vaggie wasted no time in gathering her belongings and rushing out the halls, her eyes darting back and forth desperately, trying to find the girl in the boy uniform. She searched and searched through the crowds of students but couldn't get a single glimpse of her golden hair or rosy cheeks.

The moth then spotted one of Charlie's flyers hanging on the wall... Room 3-2. Third story, second room. Vaggie rushed up the flights of stairs until she reached the third story, as she walked through, she spotted a one eyed female demon standing on the other side of the hallway, arms crossed as she seemingly waited for someone.

Vaggie nervously stood before the second door in the hall. The outside was plastered with smiley stickers and "Happy Club!" was written on the sign, over the words "Cannibal Club"

Taking a deep breath, Vaggie knocked on the door, "Commmeee innn!" Charlie's cheery voice rang. Vaggie opened the door, and entered the room. She saw Charlie behind a counter waving enthusiastically at her and a furry spider like demon in a female uniform was sitting before her, "she" turned to look at Vaggie, looking disinterested.

"Who is that Charlie?" Vaggie asked.

"The Happy Club's first member! Vaggie, this is Angel Dust, a fourth year student. Angel Dust, this is Vaggie!" Charlie exclaimed, overly excited, "After you left, I ran into him in the boiler room! I offer for him to join our cause and he agreed!"

 _He?_ Vaggie thought.

"So this is the broad ya told me about?" Angel asked.

Vaggie rose an eyebrow, "Exactly why do you wanna help out?"

"He looks like someone who regrets his life choices and wants to change!" Charlie explained, "Isn't that great Vaggie?" The girl then popped outta nowhere in between Vaggie and Angel, her arms holding both of them, "Day one and the Happy Club have two willing member!"

 _Great.._ Vaggie thought, side eyeing Angel who continued looking disinterested, "Charlie, can I... talk to you for a moment?" 

"Oh sure!" Charlie said, walking with Vaggie to the end of the room.

"Are you sure about... him? He doesn't look willing to be... good. What did he even do?" Vaggie asked.

"He was skipping class with another student in the boiler room! He has sorta a rep around the school for being... um... risqué.." Charlie giggled, "I was actually surprised he said yes!"

Vaggie scoffed, side eyeing Angel Dust again, who in return stuck his tongue out in a lecherous way, it made her glare deeper, "Are you sure THIS is the demon you want in your club?" 

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, he's good, I can tell."

 _Good my ass..._ Vaggie thought. _He looks like he's up to no good.. I can tell._

Charlie looked over her clipboard, "According to my father's rules.. Each club must have a minimum of five members before it could be considered a real club. There's three of us, surely that's enough to convince other students to join us by this!" Charlie then revealed her clipboard which had a piece of paper highlighted, "The highlighted parts are the best parts!"

"It's all highlighted." Vaggie commented, reading through the lines, "I have a dream I wish to tell..." She stopped upon realizing it was a song, she cracked a tiny smile before chuckling a bit.

"Sooo... when do I get ta use my pass?" Angel interrupted.

"Tomorrow, Angel." Charlie answered, approaching the spider, "You can only use it for practical locations like the library or study hall." Charlie went on explaining the free pass, Vaggie stood near the door, arms crossed as her eye glared daggers at the spider.

Even after the bell rang for students to return to class, Vaggie was growing angrier by the second the more she watched Angel. She trailed behind him as he met the one eyed demon outside the club.

"How it went Angie?" The cyclops asked, as the two students walked down the stairs, Vaggie silently following them.

"Eh, I gotta free pass ta skip class." Angel answered, "If I 'play nice', I get all this free shit."

"What's her definition of playing nice?" 

"Ya know, no truancy, no fights, no pranks, no problematic language. Her words not mine." Angel replied.

"Holy shit." The girl snickered, "How many demons do you think will join her club?"

"I doubt a lot, Cherri. I saw her tryin' ta convince other demons and they all turn her down." Angel said, "Some other broad joined the club. Dunno why."

Vaggie growled under her breath once the two students disappeared in the sea of students in the halls... _That bastard, taking advantage of Charlie's kindness.. He doesn't deserve her.. Not. At. All..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two reasons why Angel is the first rival:
> 
> 1: He was the first patron of the hotel in the original show. So here, he's the first member of Charlie's club. Like in the show, he joins for the benefits (here he gets a "get out of class" pass, allowed to hang out in the clubroom whenever he pleases, and free lunch so he won't have to eat school food)
> 
> and
> 
> 2: Osana's best friend, Raibaru is always by her side and I thought... Holy shit, Angel has Cherri. So yeah, Cherri is sorta playing the role of Raibaru which is why she was waiting outside the clubroom and hanging around Angel.
> 
> I'll also confirm that this story is gonna be a looonnnnggggg one. Way longer than Poor Unfortunate Angel. Also the reasons why will be revealed? 
> 
> Wait you want a hint? Uh.... Ask Sans! Bye! *goes under my bed*


	3. Rival 1: Angel Dust

**Angel Dust**

**Class 4-5**

**Reputation: +36**

**Personality: Lovestruck**

**Crush: ????**

**Self-Defense: Capable**

**Additional Information: Quite skilled with a tommy gun. Often seen skipping class and causing chaos with his "girl buddy" Cherri Bomb. ???? ????**

**______**

"There you are Angie!" Cherri exclaimed once the spider exited his classroom, holding his free pass in one of his hands.

"My get outta class free card baby. Teach thinks I'm goin' ta the library." Angel replied, "Little they know."

"So you ready to go cause hell?" 

"Ya know it suga titz."

The two demons made their way downstairs, unaware of someone following them...

The hour went by "normal" with Cherri and Angel sneaking around, finding ways to defy or test authorities' patience, and having a literal blast. Cherri Bomb was also a fourth year student, known around the school for being a delinquent, coming to class late or neglecting to show at all, and causing chaos with her homemade bombs, notably pink smoke bombs. One has to wonder why she hangs out with Angel or even bother coming to school. Very little is known about her past or motives and very little is known why she wasn't suspended or expelled for destruction of school property. Just the fact that she's a self proclaimed "spunky powerhouse" and had a nice bosom.

Vaggie continued silently follow the pair, hiding when they stop, and walking when they do.

The two were finished running away from a extremely pissed off teacher who chased the two away from the classroom they rigged with stink bombs. The moment Cherri pressed the button, a loud boom and greyish white gas emitted from the room. Vaggie heard a loud shouting as Cherri and Angel ran off, snickering to themselves.

"Having fun Angie?!" Cherri exclaimed, once the two demons had a good distance away from classrooms and into a nice secluded area, Vaggie hid around a corner and listened carefully.

"Most fun I had in weeks!" Angel replied.

"Feelin' better now?" Cherri asked, Angel fiddled with his fingers on his first set of arms, "I hope that asshole didn't give you a harder time otherwise I'll-"

"NO!" Angel grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders, "No... He'll hurt you... like he hurt me and... if hard pressed he will-" The spider stopped talking, "Look suga, it's a bad time ta talk 'bout this... Can we just... have fun again?"

"Okay, if it makes you happy. But just know I'm worried about you Angie." Cherri responded as the two began to leave.

Vaggie quirked her head. _What's going on with Angel?_ She thought. 

_____

**Two days later**

"Look at that! Two days and no reports of truancy, and your latest assignments have all A's, you're really making progress, Angel." Charlie exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Angel responded as he fiddled with the lock of the nearest window, flipping it locked and unlocked as he took up space, moving in a variety of positions, further annoying Vaggie who was sitting next to him. He's lucky Charlie's in the room or she would've- "Is there any booze?" He asked, "After going clean, I could use a drink."

"Too bad there isn't any alcohol!" Vaggie growled, "Beside this is a club that discourages bad habits such as drinking!"

Angel huffed, "Whatever." Very soon, the spider felt a vibration in his skirt pocket, he took out his phone and looked at the ID. Rolling his eyes and without saying anything, he left the clubroom. Vaggie followed silently. Once the spider thought he was alone, he answered the call. Vaggie heard a voice from the phone but it was slightly muffled, but she heard Angel's voice clearly, "No. I plan on doing it after school." He stopped, listening to the person on the other before saying, "W-what?! No don't do that!" Silence again, "'kay! 'kay! I'll leave right now..." Angel then sighed, "Yes sir..." Vaggie saw Angel winced before he said, "Anything ya want mista Valentino!"

Angel put away his phone and began walking down the hallway and out of the school. _Strange..._ Vaggie thought before returning to the clubroom. Vaggie sat next to Charlie who was writing something on a piece of paper, "Oh hi Vaggie! Where's Angel?"

"Left." Vaggie said, "Looks like he isn't serious about the club."

"He probably went to the library, or helping a staff member or a friend." Charlie replied, "I'll let it slide."

"Do you have anymore information on Angel?" Vaggie asked.

Charlie thought for a moment, "Hm... He hangs around that girl a lot. I did offer for her to join the club but she always disappear when I ask. He's always secretly writing a letter when he's in the clubroom..." She mused, "Ooh I hope it's a song or a love letter!"

 _Grrr..._ Vaggie thought, side eying the wall. 

_____

 _I can't let Charlie be attracted to that... that.. asshole._ Vaggie thought, laying in her bed that night. _Nor can I let Angel continue being a member of her club. He can NEVER care for her, he can never give her the love and affection she desires... He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as her.. He doesn't deserve her.. Tomorrow, I'm going to find a way to ensure Charlie never deals with him again... I must protect Charlie..._

_I don't care what I have to do..._

_I don't care who I have to hurt..._

_I want to stop him... I want him to hurt... I want him... dead._

_Charlie... will. be. mine... No matter the cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vags is about to go Yandere mode! Also it looks like Angie's got a dark secret.


	4. Rival 1: Angel Dust P.2.. a new rival approaches

"Will you be okay doing this on your own?" Cherri asked, "I hate worryin' about you."

"Trust me suga. I wouldn't be doin' this if it weren't for ya. After all I've learnt from the best." Angel replied, "I'll be back ya won't even know I was gone."

"Good luck."

Angel began traveling down the halls, musing to himself. Once again, the hallways were empty as all students were in class. He was supposed to meet someone important in the back of the school, thanks to Cherri, he had an idea on how to carry it out. Vaggie clutching the handle of her knife, the sharp point like a spear as she sneaked behind the spider. Vaggie made sure no one was around, and the moment Angel touched the doorknob of the exit....

Vaggie jammed the spear through his chest mercilessly, smiling wickedly as blood shot from the wound. Vaggie roughly pulled the spear out of the spider's chest, and he fell lifeless to the floor. 

_That'll teach you..._ Vaggie thought standing over the dead spider. She looked at herself. She was bloody as well as her weapon. She had to clean up before someone sees her. Lightly stepping over Angel's corpse, and exiting the school, there was a shower room outside the school, so she'll clean up there. As she walked, fresh droplets of blood dripped from her knife.

Vaggie entered the locker room, and began washing the blood off her weapon, concealing it in her bag, she scrubbed the blood off both her skin and clothing until nothing was left. She redressed herself, and left the showers, taking another entrance in school, proud of what she did...

**RIVAL ELIMINATED**

______

 _Angie's been gone for almost an hour... where the fuck is he?_ Cherri thought, her concerns increasing as each minute pass without any signs of Angel. _I better check on him... make sure he isn't in trouble._ The bomber walked down the same halls Angel walked through. _Okay, he said back of the school, so I have to use the left exit. I hope he's okay who knows what that asshole could-_ Cherri turned a corner and froze, her eye widening as she saw a horrid sight...

Near the exit of the school laid Angel Dust, lifeless, laying in a pool of his own blood, his chest was impaled revealing a nasty wound on the front and back. Cherri almost dropped to her knees, as her eye filled with tears, "No... A-angie?! Angie?!" She rushed to the spider's side, trying her damnest to wake the spider up, "Angie! Wake up! It's me Cherri..." The bomber pressed her fingers against Angel's pulse... Nothing, "Oh my god... who... why..." She started to sob, "Why?"

_____

News of Angel's death rose in school, students watch as the spider's body, concealed by a white sheet and laid upon a stretcher was taken away in an ambulance. Questions and rumors spread through the institution...

"Is there a... murderer in school?"

"Could it be a sign? A sign that... he is coming back?"

"What if the murderer is in school right now?"

"Who would wanna kill hot stuff anyway?"

And so forth. 

Vaggie noticed Angel's "girl buddy" was especially upset, noticing a change in behavior. Cherri was walking slower than usual, and whenever she did skip classes, she mostly poked around the fourth floor, sometimes even mourning in the boiler room. Vaggie felt... pity for the bomber but at the same time she believed it was for the greater good.

 _You're safe Charlie... That's all that matters..._ Vaggie thought.

But she was wrong... All so wrong....

_____

The next morning, the loudspeakers were turnt on for morning announcements, "I'm Katie Killjoy." 

"And I'm Tom Trench."

"And this is Tophet Institute's morning announcements. After the recent... ahem 'tragedy' yesterday.. ugh, of the delinquent Angel Dust, the daughter of the headmaster wanted to say a few words."

On the other side, Charlie was prepping herself, clutching her notes. She didn't know if she could say anything.. The first member of her club was dead... Murdered and no murder weapons or evidence was found. Charlie feared that the murderer was still in school.. Guilt rose in the demon girl... She was better than this, she can't just.. allow her future students to be in a school that feels unsafe. She had to do something...

Finally, Charlie started making her way to the intercom where she saw the school's secretary, guidance counselor AND announcer smoking, "H-hi."

"Ugh, don't bother. I put up with enough of your bullshit with you constantly pestering our office about your new club and now you want the school to mourn some troublemaker. If anything it's good riddance." Katie responded, crushing her cigarette bud.

"He did truly believed in our cause, and showed great promise." Charlie replied, "Even if he's a bit... troubled, he's still a student.. whose safety I was responsible for..."

"Oh boohoo." Katie rolled her eyes, disinterested in every single word Charlie was saying, "It looks like your little club is dead on arrival. You know the rules, each club must have at least five members, so if anything I have the authority to shut down your little project. How sad... you just started and now it ended."

Charlie sighed sadly, trying to block out Katie's laughing, feeling swiftly defeated. In less than a week, just after she opened her club, Angel was dead, and her club is at jeopardy of shutting down... Months of planning, begging, pleading and bargaining has gone down the drain... As Charlie sat before the microphone, she didn't notice a certain moth lady watching from afar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. But hey new rival!


	5. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing surprise Rival #1 Katie Killjoy!
> 
> *Kizana theme*
> 
> Katie: I'm too rich and far too influential to give a flying FUCK about what some boy uniform wearing future headmistress demon wants to advertise. So don't get cute with me honey or I will fucking. bury you.

Charlie tapped the microphone, taking a deep breath before saying, "Hi... Just like all of you I'm a student here in Tophet.. and..." She looked around, bored disinterested eyes were all on her, "Just yesterday, something terrible has happen for the first time in almost ninety years. A student, Angel Dust was murdered on school grounds. We were unable to find a murder weapon or any clues leading up to it... all we know is.. he's gone. No words can describe how badly I feel about this great tragedy. After all, I'm the future headmistress, and you all deserve to feel safe. I feel... personally responsible for this and I won't allow anyone to make Tophet feel like a scary place. So I'm proposing... a solution to prevent this from happening again. I decided to install security systems and-"

Charlie was halted by sounds of laughter, "What?" Katie guffawed, "Security systems like this is the witness protection program? All for who? Some death of a teenage hooker?"

"We hadn't found the murderer, so I thought-"

"Listen here honey, who in the nine circles could give two shits about the demise of one student? What? Think that dreaded Radio Demon will come back? He hadn't been seen in over eight decades!" 

Charlie began sinking in her chair, having no idea on what to do next.

"Silent treatment huh?" Katie said, before getting in the demon's face, "Tell us... how does it feel to be a total failure?!" She mocked before cracking up laughing, her alongside everyone inside the room which made Charlie feel worst than she does.

In the dark corner of the announcement room, Vaggie watched. _Don't worry hun... I got her for you.._ She thought, desiring to gut the bitch but unable to do so with the witnesses. While Katie was laughing, Vaggie carefully positioned one of the throwing knives she saved. When Charlie wasn't looking, Vaggie wasted no time throwing the blade towards Katie.

The blade flew until it hit Katie directly on the arm. Everyone stopped laughing and Katie turned to look at Charlie who froze. She glared deeply. Tom ran out of the room as Katie slowly approached Charlie, "Uh..." Charlie's eyes widened. She didn't see what happened, she didn't even see the knife hit Katie. 

_Oh shit..._ Vaggie thought, facepalming. 

_____

Charlie was sitting behind the counter of her club again, loaded with adrenaline after her long fight with Katie. After the fight, Katie had to be admitted to the school's infirmity for her injuries. Despite Charlie's victory, it didn't help that her club will shut down. Vaggie was sitting in front of her, trying to think of topics to say. She doesn't have to fear competing with another student for Charlie. Angel was gone. 

Vaggie tries to muster courage to confess to Charlie but... she didn't look interested. _I can't confess to her..._ Vaggie thought. It was a bad time... she had to wait until Charlie felt better. 

"Hey... why don't we find more members?" Vaggie asked.

Charlie continued looking down, "You're too sweet, Vaggie... but.. I don't think I can't.. I just need a moment to myself.." Charlie stood up and walked outside her club. It was after school, and all demons who weren't in a club went home. The hallways were empty. She walked down the empty hall, holding her phone in her hand. She tried talking to her mother but... she didn't pick up. Sighing, she bent her head further down, "Maybe dad was right about me..."

Charlie continued her way until she heard a strange noise, her sadness wiped away as she began to investigate. She peered over the corner and saw a bottle rolling down the floor from the crack of a storage closet. Raising an eyebrow, she came closer to the source, opening the door, and saw a tired looking cat demon, sitting on the floor of the closet. Downing alcohol after alcohol, "Hi?" Charlie greeted. The cat demon looked at Charlie momentarily, his expression in a irritated and tired mood, most likely from the alcohol, Charlie came closer, "I don't recommend you drink this... After all alcohol has a negative effect on the body."

"Anything you want?" The cat asked.

"Well... I was just walking around and... um... Is it okay I sit here?" The cat didn't respond, but Charlie sat anyway, "So what's your name?"

"Husk." The cat replied, not looking at the demon, "You're future headmistress right?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes... So what you doing here?"

"Minding my own fucking business." Husk replied, "Plan on reporting me or some shit?"

"No! Of course not! I... was just finding myself a place to be alone.." Charlie responded, "I bet you heard what happened..."

Husk stopped drinking momentarily, putting down his bottle and looking at Charlie who was getting increasingly mournful, "Wanna talk about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story goes on it'll get longer in chapter lengths and each rival will take more than two chapters to get eliminated. Since Angel was the first rival, he was easier to take out which is why he was taken out so quickly but the next three rivals won't be as quick.


	6. Rival 2: Husk

**Husk**

**Class 4-1**

**Reputation: -33**

**Personality: Loner**

**Crush: ????**

**Self Defense: Incapable**

**Additional Information: An alcoholic and expert gambler. Seems to be disinterested in anything else. ????**

**_____**

"Huh what's this?" Charlie opened her locker and noticed a white box wrapped in a red bow. She opened it and saw some a cute necklace with a small skull. She smiled, tying it around her neck, "Oh it's so lovely.." The blond then notice a note, she picked it up and it read, "No matter what tragedy... no matter what sorrow... I'll always be here for you." Charlie smiled, "Aw..."

Charlie spotted another gift on her desk, this time a CD of her favorite pop singers. She smiled, her red cheeks brightened. She had a secret admirer? 

Vaggie watched from afar, smiling seeing Charlie smiling at the gifts, but deep down inside, she knew Charlie was still grieving.

 _I don't like Angel... but making Charlie so unhappy makes me unhappy.._ Vaggie laid awake in bed that night, pondering what to do. After Angel's death, no demons went after Charlie nor showed interest in her club. _Okay I've made up my mind, I'm going to try and confess to her this Friday._

After that thought, her phone lit up, she got a text.

Tiredly, she grabbed it off the nightstand and saw a, **"Hey."** from an unknown number.

**"Who are you?"**

**"Doesn't matter. Right now it's important you see this.."**

The mysterious person sent Vaggie a picture, it was of Charlie sitting and talking to another male demon. Vaggie squinted her eye, **"Who is he?"**

**"He is Husk, a senior, and Charlie's been getting quite cozy with him~"**

**"How did you know?"**

**"Oh don't worry about it, I won't tell anybody. It's amazing how you gotten away with murder and I'd like to offer my services. I can offer you with all the info you need to gain the little headmaster's daughter's affection and how to get rid of the flies in your path. You have a limited amount of time to get rid of Husker or else Charlie will never belong to you."**

Vaggie rolled her eyes, **"Ugh, okay."**

**"Oh, and I need to tell you something... remember that spider demon you murdered?"**

**"What the fuck is it to you?"**

**"Hehe... you've made a grave mistake killing him. He was never after your Charlie! He's attracted to guys! Just wanted to say, the next time you kill someone, know their sexual orientation first, Vaggie~"**

Vaggie glanced down. So... she killed Angel for nothing? Guilt built up in the moth girl, she felt as if the room was spinning around her. Angel was gay this whole time? So she DIDN'T had competition against him? _Maybe my choice was still justified. He IS an asshole. Charlie deserves better.._ Vaggie shook her head before returning to texting, **"Lemme guess... Husk is gay and I shouldn't kill him either?"**

**"The old mangy cat is pansexual, he's perfectly capable of falling for your Charlie and vice versa. I'll allow Angel's death to slide since the slut had it coming. I don't care what you do to the old drunk, I want to see him suffer~"**

**"Other than going after Charlie, what did he do wrong?"**

**"Husk is nothing but an old miserable gambling drunk. It's only better you give him his just desserts."**

Vaggie stopped texting to think... While she believed her murdering Angel was the right thing to do, she wasn't sure about Husk from the mysterious person's description. Vaggie saw how miserable Charlie was after Angel's death so maybe she should... stop, gather courage and confess to Charlie.. it was better to do it sooner rather than later.

**"I'm... not sure. I can't let Charlie suffer as a result of my actions again. She was so sad..."**

**"Hehe~ Then I guessssss the police or Cherri Bomb won't mind if I hand over evidence of who was behind poor Angel Dust's murder.. Oh, imagine little Charlie's reaction too. She put forth so much hope in you~ Hehe."**

**"... what evidence?"**

The sender sent three photos. One of Vaggie stabbing Angel, standing over Angel's body, and cleaning off the blood. Vaggie gulped, clutching the phone.

**"Don't you want your Charlie, Vaggie? Then make Husk suffer~"**

Vaggie sighed before texting, **"Okay."**

Maybe Husk deserves to die. He WAS a drunk, and Charlie can't be influenced by such a bad influence.. maybe Charlie can handle one more death? Just one more won't hurt....

_______

"Vaggie! Welcome back!" Charlie exclaimed once Vaggie came in, "I'm so happy you keep coming back."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Vaggie responded, noticing Charlie was still wearing the necklace she got her.

Charlie noticed Vaggie's stare, "Oh, you like my new necklace?" She asked, her red cheeks glowing redder, "Someone sweet got this for me..."

Vaggie looked up before noticing another demon behind the counter, downing alcohol, and looking uninterested every second, "Look, we got a new member!" Charlie exclaimed, "This is Husk. I found him in the storage closet."

"What is he doing here?" Vaggie asked.

"Luckily he wasn't skipping! He was just... there and I offered for him to stay in the clubroom instead so he'll always have someone by his side." Vaggie saw Charlie fiddling with her fingers and mumbling, "If only Angel was here..." before speaking up,"So uh, Husker, do you have any skills?"

Husk had an empty bottle in hand, "I can play poker." He simply said not making eye contact.

"Oooh I'm an expert at that game! Me, my mom and dad play it all the time when I was a kid!" Charlie exclaimed, "What about you Vaggie? Played poker?"

Vaggie shook her head, "No..."

"Then I say it's about time you try it! I'll get the cards!" Charlie searched the back of the clubroom, Vaggie observed Husk carefully. He didn't appear... too bad. Aside from his drinking behavior, and disinterested expression, he doesn't look or acted as much as an asshole as Angel... Vaggie felt her heart sink searching for a good enough reason to kill him other than she's being blackmailed..

_____

"King me!" Charlie exclaimed, putting down her winning hands, "I won!" Giggling as she hugged the small pile of winnings on the counter.

"Yay, you won." Vaggie smiled, despite getting last place, she was happy Charlie won anyway. _She's finally happy..._ She thought. _Hopefully it stays that way.._ Husk was still dismissive, Vaggie glanced back at him, her mind still conflicting with her thoughts. _Ugh... what the fuck's wrong with me? Do I really need to kill him? He's... quiet, and Charlie doesn't seem attracted to him.. what am I supposed to do? Either way Charlie's gonna be unhappy.. unhappy with his death... or unhappy with me.. I don't understand why that person wants me to kill him so bad but... maybe I should listen to them? Maybe... one death of an innocent won't hurt too much._ Vaggie sighed sadly, before continue to watch Charlie's giddiness which only increased her frustration. _Fuck... what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder is blackmailing Vaggie...
> 
> So Vags is the type of Yandere where she only kills rivals she deems justified in killing. Like how despite Angel having zero attraction to Charlie, she felt justified to kill him because he was an asshole.


	7. Rival 2: Husk P.2

Vaggie began following Husk around at all hours with the exception of class. So far nothing about him was bad. Why does the mysterious person want him dead anyway? The cat was mostly well behaved, a little rough around the edges but he didn't seem bad. After school, Husk returned to the storage closet, holding his bottle labeled, "Cheap booze"

No one was around.. Vaggie could just... stab him and get it over with.. Vaggie clutched the handle of her spear knife, hiding behind the door of the closet. She examined the cat demon carefully, the moth girl took one step towards him... only to stop herself.

 _Fuck this..._ She thought, turning and leaving. Her phone rang in her pocket.

**"What the hell?! He was RIGHT THERE!"**

_How did they know?_ Vaggie thought. Were there cameras?! She texted back, **"I.. couldn't do it."**

 **"Did you forgot our little deal Vags? With just one press you'll be rotting in a jail cell."** Silence rang, and the mysterious person went on, **"Don't think of it as a someone suffering on behalf of yourself.. think of it as a mercy kill. Poor Husker is lonely, nothing but alcohol to keep him company. If he dies, you're doing him a favor~"**

**"Am I?"**

**"Of course. I'm sure Charlie will understand Husk has no chance of changing his habits. That he's nothing but a worthless bum."**

**"I'll try."**

Vaggie continued following Husk around whenever he would leave. If this was meant to be a mercy kill, she couldn't just stab him.. she needed to try something else... something that wouldn't be died to a murder.. 

_____

"Why do you drink so much Husk?" Charlie asked.

"It's part of my diet.. most of my meals are just drinks." Husk responded.

"Well there are better foods out there you could try!" Charlie said, "Like cotton candy... and cotton candy. It's super sweet. Too bad the cafeteria doesn't serve it."

"Uh-huh.." Husk responded.

Charlie continued talking and Husk gave short responses. Vaggie sat in the sidelines, pondering on how to "mercy kill" the cat. He's never seen without a bottle of alcohol.... Maybe.. she could...

Swallowing whatever guilt she held inside, Vaggie gathered her courage to carry out her plan...

_____

The next day during lunch break, Vaggie stood outside the chemistry lab. No one was inside but the door was locked. Vaggie used a bobby pin she wore in her hair and inserted it into the doorknob. After some work, she heard a click and the door creaked opened. She looked behind and around her... nobody.

Entering the lab, she stopped in front of a glass cabinet filled to the brim with labeled bottles. Vaggie's eye roamed over each and every label before stopping at one labeled, "Cyanide"

 _That'll do._ Vaggie thought, opening the cabinet and taking the bottle off the shelf, she stared at it momentarily... if she do this, there's no turning back.... _For Charlie... For Charlie... For Charlie..._

She grabbed the cyanide off the shelf, closed the cabinet and exited the lab, hiding the bottle in her bag, she headed straight to the clubroom, "Oh hey Vaggie!" Charlie exclaimed, carrying a small crate, "A... little help?"

Vaggie nodded and helped the blond move the crate behind the counter, "What is this?"

"Cocktails. I brought it for Husk as a little welcome to the club gift. It's also very sweet in flavor." Charlie opened the crate, taking out a bottle, "And it has low alcohol levels. Oh and I ask if Husk could do that little shake thing bartenders do after school." The blond placed the bottle on the counter with a smile before stopping to admire the gleam in her finger, a nice rose shaped ring, "And... maybe I'll save enough time to find my secret admirer." 

"Are you... happy Charlie?" Vaggie asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better! After all, I have you, Husk, and a mystery admirer! It's like a.. warm hug." Charlie responded.

 _Every moment with you is like a warm hug..._ Vaggie thought, smiling warmly. 

"You know Vaggie... I know my club won't survive much longer but.. I wanted to say I appreciate you always sticking around." Charlie said, "It was kinda foolish of me to not give you this sooner!" The blond handed the moth girl over a piece of paper, scribbled with a bunch of numbers, "We should hang outside of school sometimes!"

Warmth built in Vaggie's cheeks as she held the number close to her, "Yeah... we should.."

"Can you help me pour the glasses before Husk comes in?" Charlie asked, holding up the bottle.

"I don't usually drink alcohol but... sure." Vaggie said. Charlie smiled, taking out three small wine glasses and placing them on the counter. Vaggie popped opened the cap and poured the fizzy liquid in all three glasses. She moved one to Charlie, "For you..." before moving another to herself, "For me.." and the last one in front, "And Husk."

Vaggie stared at Husk's wine glass, she bit her lip nervously. The door to the clubroom slowly opened, and Charlie began to walk to the visitor. It was as if time was getting slow around the moth girl... now or never... There'll be no turning back...

She held the poison in her hands and looked at Husk's glass, she silently twisted off the poison... hovered it over Husk's glass...

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it.. Do it... Do it..._

Vaggie turned the bottle over and allowed a small stream of cyanide to drip inside of the alcohol just as Husk came in. Vaggie hid the bottle away. The deed was done. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch..


	8. Rival 2: Husk P.3

"We got cocktails and cotton candy!" Charlie exclaimed leading Husk to the counter, "Three bags of candy, and three cups of low alcohol cocktails for all of us." Vaggie was struggling to stay still in her seat, sweat bead down her forehead. Husk was seated before the poisoned glass. Charlie was beaming, holding her cup before raising it, "To the Happy Club!"

Husk shrugged, holding his glass, Vaggie reluctantly rose her glass, and watched as the cat brought his glass to his mouth. Charlie was already steadily sipping her cocktail, Vaggie's hands were clutching her cup, feeling like it was slip any minute.. Husk tipped the glass into his lips, and the contents slipped down his throat...

"How is it?" Charlie asked once Husk drank half of the cocktail. Husk opened his mouth to speak but felt a strange dizziness... a dizziness he didn't usually get outta alcohol.. his breath was going still, his chest and throat were burning, and he began to cough, grasping at the table trying to catch his breath, "Husk?!" The cat demon fell out his chair and onto the floor, coughing violently, "HUSK!" Charlie ran from the counter and to Husk, "Don't drink that Vaggie!"

Vaggie put down her glass, and watched as Charlie tried to get Husk to answer her.

"Husk! Husk! Are you okay?! HUSK?!"

Husk's mouth remained open but no sound except gurgles and coughs came out. Soon, the cat fell limp and his breathing went still. Tears ran down Charlie's face, "Oh my god... no... Husk! Wake up! Wake up! No... no..." She began to sob, "Husk..."

Vaggie knelt behind Charlie, hugging her from behind. The blond turned and sobbed in the moth girl's arms. Vaggie felt immense guilt and remorse, she couldn't look at the now dead cat.... It was done... It was over..

**RIVAL ELIMINATED**

_______

Charlie watched as Husk's body was taken away on a stretcher, still in Vaggie's arms, sobbing. _I... I let this happen._ Charlie thought. _This is all my fault.._ First Angel... Now Husk... _It's like everyone who comes in contact with my club is cursed to die.. Maybe they were right.. I should shut it down.._ She glanced over to Vaggie. _I don't want anyone else to get hurt... I just want to make Tophet a better place... is that too much to ask?_

"Charlie.. do you wanna.. talk about it?"

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes, "... Sure." The students were free to leave after the ambulance left, Vaggie rode alongside Charlie in her family's limo. More of Charlie's bubbly energy were drained as she slowly spoke, "I've been thinking about letting the Happy Club get shut down... Hopefully no more demons will get hurt..."

"But this isn't this what you wanted hun?" Vaggie asked.

"Of course it is!" Charlie responded, "But... the safety of the students are my main priority, I can't let them or you get hurt because of my foolish beliefs..."

"Your beliefs aren't foolish!" Vaggie said, stopping Charlie, the moth girl held the blond's hands, "They're.. noble, kind, and thoughtful.. look, you still have me, isn't that enough proof that someone has faith in your ideas?"

Charlie thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yeah... I guess it is. You're an amazing person Vaggie.." The two demon girls were so locked in each other's gazes that they didn't notice the limo stopped moving before the Magne's household, "Oh heh.. this is our stop. Do you want a ride home?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay."

Charlie's red cheeks brightened, "Thank you..."

_____

**"Congrats on eliminating Husk, Vaggie."**

**"Are you trying to demean me?"**

**"Maybe~"**

Vaggie sighed, **"Anything else you wanna blackmail with?"**

**"Nope! Husker's death is enough. Though I was hoping for something a little more... violent. But looks like poisoning will do, it is predictable after all. Don't ya agree?"**

**"Uh-huh, don't fucking text me again. I had enough."**

**"Have it your way Vags~"**

Vaggie groaned, turning off her phone and covering her face. She's going to confess to Charlie if it's the last thing she do. No more bloodshed. No more blackmail. Just tell her how she feels. 

"Are you okay Vaggie?" Charlie asked noticing the moth girl's pained expression.

"I'm just... hung up on Husk." Vaggie said through lying teeth.

"Me too.. but we have each other!" Charlie cooed, "With or without the club, we can still keep the school safe together."

"Yes... we can..." Vaggie felt her heart sink to her stomach, Charlie didn't know the monster was right in front of her...

_____

"So... that's what he suffered from? From her? She's... she's behind this shit?!"

"Yes~"

......

"I want a name... I want to know where she is. I want to know why! She'll pay in fucking blood I can promise you that! What's her name?! Where is she?!"

......

"Hehehe... her name... is Vaggie from Class 2-1."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the second and last surprise rival! 
> 
> Shorter than I expected... but the next chapter will be epic (and longer) af!


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Osoro's theme*
> 
> Cherri: Think ya can kill my favorite and get away with it? I don't think so! Keep still so I can blow you to bits!

**Friday**

Vaggie took a deep breath, holding a letter close to her. It's Friday... all she had to do was slip the letter in Charlie's locker, and confess under the famous cherry tree. Easy. Summon Charlie. Confess to Charlie. Be with her and be happy forever...

The moth girl waited for students to leave their lockers. Vaggie began approaching Charlie's locker, clutching her letter in her hand. _Now or never..._

Vaggie stood before the locker, held up the letter and after much reluctance, slipped it through the vents. _I... I did it... I actually did it!_ She thought, smiling and wiping away her nervous sweat.

She heard footsteps, and immediately hid before running outside to the back of the school, all the way to the hill leading to the cherry blossom tree. Due to its rep of being sacred, no students were around it unless they choose to confess their love during the Friday dusk.

Vaggie's heart was racing, standing under the refreshing pink shade, as sakura petals fell off the tree.. It was time. For so long she wanted to confess under the famous tree.... Now her moment was arriving..

Charlie should be here any moment... It'll all be over soon.

She heard more footsteps on the soft grass, her heart pounding faster and faster until... she heard a rolling noise. The moth girl looked down and saw a small cherry shaped bomb with a skull under her feet. _The fuck?_ She knelt down before it, raising her eyebrow. Pink smoke emitted from the bomb and Cherri felt... dizzy. The tree began spinning around her, and her body felt heavy before she fell on the grass.

_____

Charlie panted, rushing and stopping before the tree, nervous yet excited, "I'm here! Who wanted to see me?" She looked around but saw no one, confusing her greatly, "Huh... Hello?" _Was this just a prank?_

_____

Vaggie blinked, groggily waking up in a dark room, "What the fuck?" She started to move but she was tied up, rope tightened around her arms, and ankles. "What the fuck?!"

"Lookin' for a fight moth lady?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"Where am I? Who the fuck are you?!" Vaggie asked.

"Ha, after followin' us for so long you forgot who I was didn't ya Vaggie?"

"How do you know my name?" 

"A little birdie told me." The mystery demon said, "Now... before you die, I must ask... why."

Vaggie huffed, sweat beading down her head, "Why what?"

"He wasn't a saint... neither was I... but he didn't deserve death." The demon said, her voice slowing to a upset tone and pace, "We wanted to have fun, and have a blast... but you... you fucking took it all away. Don't you remember? Don't you remember who you stole? Who he used to be?!" The demon stopped, huffing frustrated, "Don't you remember his name?"

She rose her hand to turn on a light above Vaggie, who flinched at the sudden brightness. A phone plopped on her lap, revealing a picture, a picture that only made Vaggie internally panic more... a picture of her first victim... Angel Dust.

The speaker turned on another light revealing herself. Vaggie gulped. Cherri Bomb.

"So... what should I do to you?" She asked herself.

"Wait! I can explain!" Vaggie shouted, struggling against her bounds.

"Explain what? Killing my favorite guy?!" Cherri shouted, hiding every bit of sorrow with anger, "I know he wasn't perfect... but we all aren't. I know he can be annoying to others but... what did he ever do to you?"

Vaggie sighed, "Nothing... It was all a misunderstand-"

"A misunder... a MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Cherri shouted, "Misunderstand my ass! I'm so happy I figured out who did this.." The bomber held a few bombs, smiling wickedly, "You made... a grave mistake."

Vaggie began to move and struggled again, trying her best to slip out of the ropes but the knots were too tight. Small bombs blew up in front of her, each closer to her than the last. 

Vaggie squirmed and squirmed, before feeling her hand touch something.. sharp in her skirt pocket. Once the bombs' fog filled her vision, Vaggie squirmed again, whipping out her spear knife and cutting enough rope to loosen her arms, she moved back and forth until the chair fell backwards.

The ropes loosen, and Vaggie's knife hand snapped the remaining ropes. A bomb landed in front of her, and blew her back to the wall with a loud thud.

The moth girl coughed, grabbing her knife, her eye searching for a way out. The layout of the building was similar to a basement, meaning there must be a ladder or set of stairs. 

Cherri threw a different bomb at Vaggie's face, spewing out white smoke that almost made Vaggie gag and feel weak. The bomber's voice echoed through the multicolored clouds, "Why don't you keep still before I blow you to bits? Mooorrreee."

Vaggie stumbled to her feet, holding her knife out, ready to fight.

"Hmph, stubborn as hell. This will be fun." Cherri purred.

The bomber's footsteps were heard rushing towards Vaggie. The moth clutched her knife, growling under her breath. The bomber threw more bombs at her opponent, Vaggie dodged the first few, but the abundance of smoke, burnt marks stinging her skin, and blows blowing her back made it difficult for her to concentrate.

Finally, Vaggie lost balance and falling face first on the hard surface. Cherri stood in front of her, kicking her knife behind her, "Aww what's wrong? Too tired to fight back?" Cherri smirked, she held a grenade, ready to pull the pin, "Makes it all the more easy."

Vaggie huffed, pushing herself on her knees, her hands balling into fists. Half her face was bloody and bruised, and her skin was burnt. Despite the shaking in her vision, Vaggie manage to take a good look at Cherri before noticing some bombs hanging off Cherri's hip.

"Any last words?" Cherri asked.

"Hijo de miedra malparido..." Vaggie muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I simply love Charlie a lot..." Vaggie said, looking up at Cherri with a sly smile, "So much..."

Cherri rolled her eyes and prepared the finishing blow when Vaggie lunged at her, grabbing at the bombs. Cherri scratched at Vaggie's face, pulling her hair back, before knocking her to her back, putting her on top, grasping at the moth's neck. Vaggie lifted her knee up, kicking Cherri in the gut before snatching her bombs off her hip.

Vaggie threw them in front of her, and made a run for her fallen knife. Just as Cherri regained her vision, Vaggie was running towards her.

Cherri wasted no time to pull the pin off her grenade and tossing it at Vaggie. A large cloud of sparks and clouds blew in the midst of the room. Cherri took cover, as pieces of her basement's floor flew around until everything became silent... 

Cherri turned around, panting and sweating from exhaustion. Vaggie was nowhere to be seen... She smiled to herself. _Angie, you've been avenged.._

She prepared to move out when she felt a strange chill behind her. Before she turned around, a spear ran through her chest and out of her back. Vaggie didn't stop, she stabbed Cherri again and again with a loud cry before pushing the impaled demon to the wall. Cherri choked, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eye resting on Vaggie, hot and sweaty in the face, gripping the handle of her spear.

The bomber smiled, "Heh... You're sure not bullshitting around..." She whispered. She weakly held up a hand, rolling out a middle finger before her body finally went limp...

Vaggie fell to her knees, catching as much breath as she could. She felt... pity.

She went on her feet, and climbed up the ladder away. She looked back at the dead bomber momentarily... before climbing to freedom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cherri...


End file.
